devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:''DmC: Devil May Cry''
Sooo, they did it. They announced it... tadadadaaaaa... (Plz forgive me for starting a not-so-useful discussion, but well y'know... I just couldn't resist.) ...Although it seems to be quite different from what it was. Actually it is so much different that I... might... dislike it. (to put it mildly.) Hope this will change. By the way guys, how are you doin'? :) Sincerely, the almost forgotten Flia 18:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) BTW, can anyone make out Dante's voiceactor in the trailer? Just curious. Flia 18:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) "As initial fan reaction to the teaser has been quite negative, Capcom issued a statement clarifing that this game takes place in a different universe, as it is being developed by a different developer from previous titles of the franchise, and will not affect any story elements already established by the classic series". - Anyone have a link or proof to this statement.TQS I think it's rediculous that so many people are throwing a hissy fit over the new game. So he looks different, big whoop, he still looks Dante-ish - as long as his personality is the same, I don't care. I think the rebooted DMC looks interesting, and have high hopes that it will breath some much needed new life into the Devil May Cry series. This game is going to fail. End of story. I don't understand how game developers can be so retarded. I think I justed died a little inside... Sencilia 06:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I just wish there's no one dumb enough to add DmC's material to DMC in this wiki. Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 12:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you guys are being really immature about this whole thing. You can't say for certain a game is gonna fail just cause you didn't like the first trailer where no substancial elements of gameplay or story were revealed. I mean, you can't pretend it wouldn't be fun elbow dropping demons in a DMC game, especially if you crack up the ground. And throwing cars would be wicked awesome too. All I'm saying is, if it's gonna happen, at least wait for more substance to be revealed before you really swear it off. I'm more concerned that the game dev is Ninja Theory. They're known for sub par games at best. I don't really mind that they changed Dante, but the junkie look is annoying. 04:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, don't knock it till you tried it. Sure it's different from the old series, but it could be good. To be honest, it'll probably just be like playing a new series with the same name. I, personally, can't wait. Smileitsantony 18:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) well with the commit 2 above this.... there games where horrible... sure heavenly sword was pretty looking.... and also ninja theory almost bankrupted several times in its short life! Ninja Theory's Track Record to clear it up according to wikipedia and it's sourced links it did above average scouring a 5 out of 5 at game pro at a 81% at Game Rankings when averaging 68 reviews there only only other game Kung Fu Chaos/Just Add Monsters didn't do just as well. With Enslaved on the Horizon it's more of a toss up to see how their track record is Enslaved has been released in all the terrorities and been reviewed by every major gaming website and with 49 reviews it holds an 80 on PS3 with only 8 of those being Mixed(average) scores and no negatives. On the 360 side it's got an 82 with 62 total reviews 6 mixed,no negatives The new Dante SUCKS! (If you want to slam the game do it here) The original Dante (or Capcom Dante) was a cool person, although tricky to deal with at times, we know he's a good guy. Dante has a positive figure although red. Sly but not evil, cunning but not without feeling. The old Dante was infact, awesome. However, the new Dante (or NT Dante) is portrayed as a complete criminal, with scars and a seemingly hard childhood, no more cocky sentences, just pure demonic rage. That is NOT Dante. Dante's style, demonic heritage, cocky dialogue makes him a good person, unlike the new NT Dante, who seems like a total jerk Mrojakeo 06:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, don't take it out on Ninja Theory. Besides, it's an origin story. END OF STORY. Oh and www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfMte3Q0pEM original dante wasn't that smooth in his first trailers....("bring it on feather breath".........) so judging a character's whole personality on one trailer...is very uninformed gamble New Dante doesn't exactly suck. He just seems that way from the viewpoint of pigheaded gamers who should realize no one is the way their suppose to be in their early teens(which this version of Dante seems to be) compared to when their an adult. A little change is good for a series. And you can tell from various things mentioned about/by Dante is that his mother's death had a deeper impact on him than his desire to kill all devils that lack tears for another person. I compliment Ninja Theory on working that angle. They made him an angst ridden teen from a parent's death that later becomes a total badass... huh, Dante is a more instinctual Batman. Anyone seen that comparison? Xander19 I said it before, I'll say it again - stop being whiners over his appearance. First off, consider the makers of the game - while I can't say much for any of their other games, Ninja Theory's game, Enslaved, was quite entertaining in demo-form alone (and videos I saw made promises it would be if I had the full version.) I'd say instead of crying over his new appearance and leaving teh interwebs forevarz because you want silver-haired 'too cool to smoke' Dante back, start thinking about some actually more USEFUL suggestions - like gameplay elements. If this game plays like Enslaved, I personally say it'll be a welcome change to the series on my end. :If people dislike his character design, that's a valid complaint. Story and aesthetics are important components of a video game's design.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I get it now! The reason why this Dante smokes is due to the fact that he hasn't gained his 'too cool to smoke' persona. He's a rebel, and a teenager, and he will probably have a mean streak because he has no father or mother to speak of. This is, of course, assuming it stays canon. (Sorry, I don't speak Teddie dance. User:THOMASNATOR)) 12:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) This wikia also says that Dante's parents were killed when he was eight, he also thought that Vergil has been killed by one of those demons that attacked his mother. Every people has different thinking about the new Dante, but i think he isn't as bad as he looks after all. Maybe he became a rebellious teenager because he lives alone and only considers for revenge to the demons whom killed his mother. Wonderland References I'm starting to think Ninja Theory has been reading the DMC3 manga cus if you've seen the E3 trailer alot of those monsters look like dolls, the camera monster looks slightly like the jabberwocky, the world begins to twist into a parody of itself and those catch lines (their truth is a lie, their city an illusion, do not accept the world as it is) as well as the caterpillar monster at the end I think NT is going with the Wonderland approach which means we may get demonic versions of the Mad Hatter and stuff...Now before you put your comment on this... Wouldn't you want to have a villain that never loses his cool by keeping a smile on his face?(Jester doesn't count as he does lose the smile at times) Xander19 August 1, 2011 00:29 Angels Should we add a page for angels as dante(dmc) is a half angel and demon.TheWorldDrifter 10:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it seems like you can do it, since it is becoming canonical material... I still can't believe it. Dante has always been a human... There is nothing to add though. Flia 10:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : : :Shit...every passing day I´m more convinced that this game is gonna suck so much...R.I.P Dante new info! someone add cause english isn't my main language nor do i keep on grammar there is a new angel-devil system making the triggers in the controllers actual "devil trigger" and "angel trigger" while one of them is held down it will modify dante's weapons and moves one will make the new sword into a scythe and the other one into somesort of a demonic axe- confirmed by ign link to article speculation A: holding both will transform the sword into the grappling hook? speculation B:two "super states"? angel and devil? :Thanks for the link. It was educating. I'll add it. My signature is NOT short! 18:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC)